Teddy Lupin and the Smoke People
by rel95
Summary: Teddy Lupin is visited one night by two strange people he has never met before. They are very odd and they frighten him a bit but he still finds their presence oddly comforting. One-Shot


Andromeda Tonks walked into a nursery that was painted almost every colour known to man. In her arms was a little baby boy whose hair was currently a very bright shade of pink. Andromeda always felt mixed emotions when the little boy changed his hair to that colour. It reminded her of her deceased daughter but she was happy that her Nymphadora's vibrancy hadn't died with her.

She sighed as she laid the small boy down in his crib. The sheets were enchanted to change colours every few minutes and they went from blue to green as she set the boy down. He was already asleep and he barely stirred when she took her arms away. Andromeda brushed her hand through his hair as she felt tears come to her eyes. Little Teddy Lupin was her only real family left.

She turned away from the crib and made to leave the room. She had almost reached the door when she felt a light touch on the back of her wrist. Andromeda looked down at her hand but nothing was there. She brushed off the weird feeling and left the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

A few minutes after she had gone Teddy was beginning to stir in his crib. He had kicked his blanket off in his sleep and was beginning to shiver. The little pink haired boy shook and opened his eyes. He was about to start crying so that his nice lady would come back and make him warm but two people were already standing over him.

One of these people, a woman with pink hair and a bright smile, reached over him and picked up his blanket. She then wrapped it around him tightly and picked him up as well.

It didn't feel like when other people held him. This woman wasn't soft like his nice lady. She felt a lot like smoke but she didn't smell bad, she didn't smell at all. He peered a little closer at her and was shocked to realize that she was partly see-through. This woman looked nice enough, but her oddities were scaring him. Teddy began to whimper quietly in fright.

Suddenly the woman spoke for the first time. "Hush my sweet little one." She said, "Everything will be alright." He stared at her for minute more and was shocked when she screwed up her pretty face.

Suddenly a duck's bill appeared where her nose and mouth had been. Teddy gave a little gasp and then started to laugh and clap. This women could do special tricks just like he could. He stopped laughing when he heard someone elses quiet chuckles.

Teddy looked over at the other person who was in the room. It was a man who was also slightly see-through. This man had light brown hair and and was wearing a calm and peaceful smile on his face. The woman who was holding him suddenly passed him over to the man who had laughed.

This man also felt like smoke and he looked like he might start to cry soon. Teddy wasn't sure why but he didn't want that to happen so he reached his hand up and put it on the man's cheek. The smoke man leaned into it and smiled even more widely. The women came up to them and took a hold of Teddy's hand and kept it placed on the smoke man's face. Then the two strange people began to rock him.

They stood huddled like that for a very long time. Teddy just stared up at them and they both just looked back at him. He felt very comfortable with this man and women. He didn't know why but he really liked the feeling of being held by them.

After what felt like very little time to Remus and Tonk's, their son's eyes began to droop. Soon he was fast asleep. They still didn't leave though. They stood there and stared at their beautiful baby until they heard the noise that signaled that Andromeda had woken for the day.

Remus lovingly placed Teddy in the crib before he leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. He stepped back so Tonks could say goodbye. She ran her ghostly hand through his soft pink hair, much like her mother had the night before, and whispered, "We will always be here for you, my beautiful son."

The both took a step away from the crib and grabbed each others hands while they slowly faded into nothing.

Teddy opened his eye a little bit and saw the two people from the previous night standing a little ways away from his crib. They were staring at him and holding each other's hands. As he watched they became harder to see until they were completely gone.

Teddy turned his little head to look up at the broomstick mobile above his head. He could feel wet drops flowing down his cheeks and he didn't know why. He began to whimper softly.

Teddy really hoped that the smoke people would come visit him again someday.


End file.
